


Knights: A Disney Musical

by myscribblings



Category: Disney Princesses, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: A series of pieces that retell Knights of the Fallen Empire and Knights of the Eternal Throne as a Disney musical. Because.Some events will change as the story progresses along with the tone.





	1. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a standard Star Wars cinematic crawl but with the beginning music for Disney’s Beauty and the Beast playing.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away,  
A Princess lived in a floating station.  
Although she had a mostly loving family,  
She had great power, wild, uncontrolled, untrained.  
But then, in the arena one day,  
Her father saw her strength.

He offered nothing to her for that display, other than his bitter scorn.  
Frightened by his seething anger,  
The Princess went to her mother.  
Who could not protect her from her father.  
They were told that she needed to be contained,  
For Power must be controlled.

And when she began to cry,  
Her father’s ugliness was made plain  
Revealing a monster.  
Her mother begged on her behalf, but it was too late.  
For her father seemed to have no love in his heart.

And by his command,  
She was sent to a scarred world,  
Where she was placed in a transparent cage,  
And all who lived there  
Would try to change her into a monster.

She had little of her own in her glass cage,  
A picture of a far off world her only window to the galaxy beyond.  
The “safety” he provided  
Was truly an awful thing,  
Which would wear on her for many years.

If she could find one to love,  
And even earn love in return,  
Before her father destroyed her,  
Then perhaps she could be free.  
If not, she would become a mindless tool  
For all time.

As her mind was broken,  
She fell into a deep rage, and lost all hope.  
For who could ever learn to love… A Beast?


	2. The Girl Who Lost Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Vaylin stands in her prison, one hand holding her wood carving, one hand pressed to the transparent wall. She begins to sing (To the tune of Part of Your World, The Little Mermaid).

I’m the Princess, why am I here?  
Why must I live my life out in fear?  
Why am I now the girl,  
The girl who lost everything?  
In my prison, tortures untold  
How many horrors can one planet hold?  
Imprisoned down here I think  
Yes, I’ve lost everything.  
I’ve lost my friends and mother and brothers  
I’ve lost comforts and servants and home  
What would my father do?  
I’d be smothered.  
No one cares.  
It’s all gone.  
I’m alone.

**(Walks around her cage.)**

I want to be where I can be me.  
I want to feel  
want to feel my power.  
Feeling myself to be  
What do you call it? com-plete.  
Down in the depths I am never free.  
Keys are required for opening doors.  
Leaving to go to the  
What’s that word again? Fleet.  
Where they can fly  
And they fly far.  
Up in a galaxy full of stars.  
Flying so free  
Why can’t I be  
Part of that world.

**(Walks over to her picture of Alderaan, gazes at it, eventually brushes her fingers along the edges)**

What would I be  
If I could see  
Worlds in their billions?  
How would I feel  
If I could steal  
Out of this cage?  
I bet my rage  
Would be assuaged  
If they don’t imprison their children  
Bright young women  
Sick of demons.  
Coming of age.  
And ready to go where the starships go.  
Fly in hyperspace  
And seeing the stars.  
Why do they travel and why do they  
What’s the word? Yearn?  
When’s it my turn?  
Wouldn’t I love  
Love to explore all that up above?  
Out of my cage.  
Leaving my rage.  
Part of that world.


	3. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Princes of the Eternal Empire and their glorious Father stand at the head of hundreds of elite Knights of Zakuul. The Immortal Emperor lays out the basics of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art reference for Arcann having a sour look: [Here](https://notanotheralex.tumblr.com/post/158486403897/emperor-shitpost-onwards-to-victory-another)

The troops were assembled, preparing for an address from the Eternal Emperor. The young princes were at their head, young, untried, but wanting to please their father.

Valkorian spoke. “Knights, my sons, soon, we shall embark on a glorious campaign. The galaxy is entering a new period of strife. And we shall capitalize on it, soon, very soon. Now, we shall begin preparations. Preparations for war, and conquest!”

The Knights took up the cheer, but the twin princes looked at each other. Thexan said, “But, Father…”

“Be silent, son.”

(Valkorian begins to sing, to the tune of Be Prepared from the Lion King.)  
 **Valkorian**  
You children are completely unworthy  
To ever take the Eternal Throne.  
And some day you might become surly  
But have some use when you are grown.  
You know that you are not the brightest  
Your powers are not all that great.  
We will cause a galactic crisis.  
When we do, we will destroy fate.  
So prepare for an eternal conflict  
Be prepared to destroy whole worlds.  
A darkening epoch will soon be a clear lock.

**Twins**  
And what are our duties?

**Valkorian**  
To inflict endless cruelty.  
It seems truly wicked but you’ll all be lifted  
With more power I have long pursued.  
And the Light Side will be so impaired.  
Be prepared!

**Twins**  
Yeah! Be prepared, we’ll be prepared! For what?

**Valkorian**  
The end of the Republic.

**Arcann** (not keeping the cadence)  
Is it that corrupt, Father?

**Valkorian**  
No, Son! We’re going to crush it. The Sith Empire, too.

**Thexan**  
Great idea! Who needs them?

**Princes**  
No Republic, no Empire! La la la la la la!

**Valkorian**  
Children! There shall be a Empire!

**Arcann**  
But you said-

**Valkorian**  
Our Empire!  
Serve my reign and you’ll have all the power you need!

**Thexan** (playing his part in the song correctly)  
Yay, all right!  
Glory to the Emperor!  
Glory to the Emperor!

**Arcann** (with a sour expression, same time as Thexan)  
“I do not believe this is at all wise, Father.”

**Valkorian** (who does not hear Arcann’s grousing)  
The Empire will soon be connected  
With the Force in a much closer way  
You will all, of course, be expected  
To not lead the people astray.  
A galaxy filled with star systems  
Though many will be my entree

( **Princes** : “What was that?” They shake it off.)

As your Emperor I promise this.  
The leftovers are on your tray!  
So prepare for a war for millennia  
Be prepared for the darkest of times  
Meticulous planning, my mind bodies spanning

( **Princes** , again: “What?” Then back to their groove)

Centuries to tower with my greatest power  
Emperor over parsecs, with grovelling subjects  
And known for the horror I am.

(The princes just don’t even notice this time)

Yes, the Force and lightsabers will flare -  
Be prepared!

**Everyone**  
Yes, the Force and lightsabers will flare -  
Be prepared!


	4. I'll Make a Knight out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Disney madness continues for the poor Tiralls. Senya has left the Spire, but her devotion to the people of Zakuul keeps her busy.

Sometimes, she missed the Spire. She always missed her children. Occasionally, she even missed Valkorion. But, that life was over, and she had a job to do. She watched the trainers working with the new recruits. They were weak. Incompetent. This was to be expected, of course, but this lot was even worse than usual.

In particular, there was a young woman that seemed completely unsuited to the Knights. Hesitant and clumsy. Decent Force potential, but no confidence. That would have to change.

She shook her head, and decided to take more direct action. She took up a saber pike, and began the training song.

(sung to the tune of I'll Make a Man Out of You, from Mulan)

 **Senya**  
In defense of Zakuul, the galaxy’s light.  
Did they send me scions, when I asked for knights?  
Your Force powers are sorely weak  
But with devotion, when we’re through  
Listen! I’ll make a knight out of you.  
Armored as a warship  
With your strength within  
In the Emperor’s service  
You are sure to win.  
Your saber skills do not exist,  
In battle you would be through.  
Somehow I’ll make a knight out of you

Trainee 1: I need rest she will not allow.  
Trainee 2: All this just to learn how to fight?  
Trainee 3: I wish I never discovered my talent.  
Trainer (nodding with approval): Senya’s got them working now  
Cazzandra (the young woman Senya noticed): Hope she doesn’t know she was right.  
Trainee 4: She is tough but she also seems quite gallant.

[Chorus:]  
Trainees: (Be a knight)  
Senya: You must be swift as a great varactyl.  
T: (Be a knight)  
S: With all the Force under your control  
T: (Be a knight)

 **Senya**  
Within all of you is the strength of duty  
Devoted to the virtues you extol.  
[end chorus]

The Emperor will soon know, if you’ll prove your worth.  
Heed him in what he says, and you’ll find rebirth.  
(Senya walks over to Cazzandra, who has been knocked to her knees, again, and continues)  
You’ll never be a Knight of Zakuul  
So pack up, go home you’re through  
How could I make a knight out of you?  
(She reaches down and takes the woman’s hand, and recoils in shock, gasping. The music stops.)

“I have to go. I have business off world. I may be some time.” Senya pointed at the woman. “Go, join the Scions. Better yet, leave Zakuul. You do not want to be here. Whichever you do, do it now. The rest of you, continue training.”

(Senya rushes off, visibly disturbed. The music continues, reprising the chorus.)  
[Chorus x2, but with the trainers taking over Senya’s role]

Later, Senya is seen boarding a ship with a group of her own Knights about her. She says, simply, "We must go to Nathema. My daughter needs me."


	5. Come With Me Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senya has been having recurring visions of her daughter on Nathema, and has gone to rescue her.

_“I can’t believe he sent her here. His own daughter,” Senya was saying._  
_One of the Knights in her service approached. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but we’ll do what we can to get her out.”_  
_“I will be going in alone, you all have to keep the ship safe for when we come out.”_  
_“As you say.”_  
_They touched down briefly at an unoccupied landing platform, Senya leaping from the ship and heading inside._  
_Security in the Sanitarium was relatively light. After all, who would ever willingly come here? She could still sense her daughter, as scarred as the Force was in this place. It did not take long to reach the girl, thankfully, but Vaylin did not wish to speak to her mother. But Senya had to try._  


Sung to the tune of “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?”, Frozen  


**Senya**  
Vaylin.  
Will you please come with me, Daughter?  
We need to leave this place.  
Please, Vaylin, let me keep you near.  


**Vaylin**  
You left me here.  
I will not see your face…  
I should have been protected.  


**Senya**  
I am trying now.  
I just want to see your smile!  
Will you please come with me, Vaylin?  
I am begging, come with me, Vaylin.  


Vaylin (spoken): Fine, I’ll go.  
Senya: Thank you, child.  


(music pauses)  
_They fled then, Senya carrying the child through the halls of the Sanitarium. The reached the landing platform, and Senya fought ferociously against the guards that attempted to impede her. She would have won the day, but did not truly understand what had, tragically, been done to her daughter. As she ran and fought, Vaylin’s mood shifted, her disdain and even hatred for her mother returning. As the fight ended, the child turned from her would-be rescuer._  


(resume music)  


**Vaylin**  
I will not go with you, Mother.  
You have already sealed my fate.  
Your guilty conscience was just overdue.  
You left me in this zoo.  
You simply came too late.  
(spoken) You always will.  
I’ve been so very lonely.  
In my empty cell.  
Just waiting for doors to close.  
(the security doors begin doing so)  
(click-clack, click-clack, click-clack, click-clack, click-clack)  
(Senya falls to her knees and continues)

**Senya**  
Please, don’t go back in there.  
Come with me, you will see the twins.  
They say to “have faith”, and I’m trying to  
I’m right out here for you, just let me in.  
Please let me be your mother.  
We can both be free.  
Can’t we just start anew?  
Will you please come with me, Daughter?  
(music ends with the clang of the heavy security door closing behind Vaylin)  


_“Senya, we have to go. I’m sorry, but we have to go.” Senya cannot bring herself to turn away from the closed doors. They have to carry her to the shuttle, and finally escape, their mission a failure, a mother’s heart broken._


End file.
